No Man's Land
by TFL's FallingRock Studios
Summary: Eccentric Trainer Enrique and Lucario investigate a wave of Pokemon appearing in a place called "No Man's Land" for Professor Samuel Oak. This trainer may just surprise his native guide who is skeptical on Pokemon being there at all. After all, Russia isn't exactly Kanto. *Bonus piece to A Tale of Two Heroes, Re-Uploaded from The Flying Lion*


The large armored tumbler trudged on through the heavy terrain as snow and icy wind blew relentlessly. The driver, a middle aged guff man named Mikhail, couldn't believe that he was out here of all places in the middle of this weather. Nobody in the entire country or even foreigners would dare to venture out in this harsh climate. But his passenger was adamant on the prospect having given him a great amount of cash just for the job. A bit strange considering how young he was.

"Hey, tovarich what did you say you did for a living?" Mikhail yelled inside of the vehicle. The storm, though outside, still was quite loud making conversation a bit difficult unless of course you raised your voice which Mikhail knew well.

In the back area of the tumbler his passenger, who'd raised his hood above his head with his grey scarf and goggles hiding his front face, looked up acknowledging him before speaking.

"I work for a Pokémon Professor. You've probably heard of him, his names Professor Oak!"

Mikhail thought about it for a bit recollecting something about a name. Then it clicked.

"Oh you mean the old man who reads poetry on the radio? Da, I've heard of him. You are poet?" Mikhail asked to which the passenger laughed sheepishly.

"No… I can't rhyme at all. I'm a Pokémon Trainer from Johto, Professor Oak sent me out here to this area to investigate a wave of Pokémon sightings."

Mikhail paused thinking about the last statement.

"Покемон… wait, you mean those little creatures they give to little kids before they go into the wilderness on their own? Tovarich I don't think we got those here, this is Russia."

"Yeah I know that. But in the eastern region of your country some people were saying that there were seeing creatures that looked a lot like Pokémon. Professor Oak was busy and everybody else isn't used to the cold weather so I volunteered!" the Trainer said smiling happily under his scarf.

"You know most foreigners wouldn't go all the way out here to the _No Man's Land_, actually even most Russians will tell you you're crazy for doing this too."

"Ah, but what do you say Mikhail?"

"Meh… you don't seem like any foreigner I've seen before."

The trainer smirked before hearing a light beep on his ear. Mikhail could not hear said noise but the trainer knowing exactly what it was raised his arm up revealing a wrist watch like device with a screen showing an elderly looking gentleman.

"_Enrique, are you already there?"_

"Yeah we're in the Sakha Republic in Siberia. We'll be getting close to the area where most of the sightings took place."

Professor Oak, who was sitting inside of his laboratory in the Kanto Region, was looking at his large computer screen which also doubled as his video phone and email communications device. Though this tech was not much surprising now a days it was a marvel to the young Enrique ten years ago before technology took it's rise. It was this very same tech, computers and PokéGear and others, which would help Enrique on his mission abroad from his familiar home.

"_Right then. Well remember to carefully record your data on any Pokémon you see with your new _Code Gear_ on your wrist. It's connected to my computer at the lab here and your _Universal Pokédex_ and will receive all data you record in a matter of seconds."_

"Hm… I'm still surprised how far technology has gone." Enrique said to himself examining the Code Gear on his wrist. It was an upgrade from the old PokéGear he'd had back when he was a child and far more advanced than the Pokémon central devices built in any other region doubling as a communicator and video phone for rough terrain.

"_Yes… well try to keep it intact. Our backers at Cipher Corp's Research and Development Department would like their latest piece of ground breaking technology to stay intact this time."_

"Are they still touchy about PokéGear 2? It was an accident I swear! I didn't mean for Snorlax to sit on it I was in a battle!" Enrique comically argued as Professor Oak laughed nervously.

"_In any case, be on your guard. And try to get good data this time. Your salary depends on it!" _Oak chimed with a smile before signing off.

Enrique scowled a bit at the last part, out of all the Pokédex holders handpicked by the "great Professor Oak" only Enrique was the wisest enough to ask for some sort of condolence for his services going out into the wild and capturing dangerous creatures. But now Oak used this little ploy against him in order to get Enrique to do any work for him now.

"Tovarich, we're nearing the place!" Mikhail called back to his passenger. Enrique raised his head up to look through the front window spotting the location.

It was a point in the middle of the wilderness past snowy hills and frozen lake. A true wilderness covered in deep blankets of snow while thick trees surrounded an area close by a nearby mountain in a forest. Most of the native population of Siberia was miles away in villages leaving this place a true _No Man's Land_ without any humans living here at all. Enrique was sure that this would be where he'd find a Pokémon.

"Alright then, let's set out!"

Without any warning for Mikhail Enrique kicked open the back door of the tumbler as great wind blew in. Before Mikhail could protest Enrique leapt out of the tumbler landing straight into the frigid snow.

"Oi, tovarich, wait up! It's dangerous out there!" Mikhail scrambled out of the front seat putting on a scarf and hat before jumping into the back area. He stopped noticing his other passenger calmly sitting still in his seat unfazed by the storm.

_What's wrong with this guy? He's not moving? _Mikhail thought staring at the passenger who was covered all the way in snow climate clothes and a scarf and goggles hiding his face. But Mikhail could clearly spot an elongated canine like snout beneath his scarf.

"Hey Lucario, come on out! The weathers great out here!" Enrique called back to the tumbler. Lucario shrugged lowering his scarf revealing the whole bottom half of his face. Mikhail shrugged leading Lucario out hopping into the chilly wind.

The trio walked out away from the tumbler through the cold storm nearing a small hilly field just near several small trees. Near the center of the area was flat land where grass peered out through the snow where it was somewhat melted. Though the storm was somewhat letting up it was still difficult to move though Enrique walked through the snow as if unaffected by the harsh climate at all. Mikhail didn't understand how this foreigner could move throughout this harsh weather without flinching while Enrique had stood at the center. He held his Code Gear to his eye sight as it began to beep several times.

"Okay, this is the exact spot is where the most sightings have taken place. If I'm right there should be several Pokémon should be right here in this area." Enrique said over the wind as it blew.

"Tovarich, how do you know you're even right about this? There's nothing out here in this storm!" Mikhail yelled out above the noise of the wind. Lucario shrugged next to their guide as Enrique turned around pulling down his scarf off of his mouth.

"Well I'm not really an expert on the matter since I just catch Pokémon where ever I find them. but this fancy gadget here," Enrique held up his wrist with the Code Gear in emphasis. "…is able to track heat signatures in the area. And according to the little green lights flashing there's about 20 or so Pokémon and maybe a hundred or so other animals around the place where we're standing."

"And you're going to catch one of them?" Mikhail questioned, skeptical of it all.

Enrique merely smirked. "Well that's my job!"

Then all of a sudden a great loud roar was heard echoing all around. Enrique and Mikhail paused as it echoed crossing all around the area as the storm pressed on. Lucario whirled his head around sensing a strong presence closing by. The two humans would not have known what was coming towards them had not Lucario been there, the Pokémon turned back to Enrique nodding his head as the trainer checked his Code Gear.

"Ah! There's a Pokémon headed our way right now! He's just right there!"

Mikhail turned his head around to the direction Enrique pointed not spotting anything due to the harsh winds and snow. Lucario though could see it perfectly closing his eyes allowing the Aura to take control, it was rather large the creature that was running forward. No doubt a bigger Pokémon by that, he felt true strength from this.

Then before Mikhail knew it Lucario pushed him out of the way as a great giant brown Pokémon leaped through the storm. Enrique jumped backwards as it landed down and began to roar loudly. Mikhail shuddered at the sight of the creature sitting up to look at it.

"H-Hey that Pokémon, it looks like a giant bear!"

"Yeah I've seen this one before back in Johto!" Enrique whipped out his Pokédex pointing it straight at the large Pokémon whirling it to life. An image of it the appeared on the dex just like Enrique knew it would as it repeated its usual information.

"URSARING_: the Hibernator Pokémon._ _Although it is a good climber, it prefers to snap trees with its forelegs and eat fallen Berries._ _With its abilities to distinguish any aroma, it unfailingly finds all food buried deep underground."_

"Just like a bear isn't it Michael?" Enrique said, though Mikhail didn't voice that he'd gotten his name wrong still afraid of the large bear like Pokémon.

A second later two more Ursaring then appeared out from the snow roaring shocking Enrique and Lucario. One of them aimed straight where Enrique was swiping it's mighty paw at him though Enrique was fast enough to leap out of its way. Lucario likewise grabbed Mikhail leaping out of their strike zone before jumping back to defend with Enrique.

_Heh, this should be fun_.

Enrique jumped back away from one of the Ursaring. Thinking quick on his feet he reached on his belt grabbing one of six Pokéballs he kept and threw it forward releasing, what looked to Mikhail like a great golden wolf, which howled out with a might.

"Now Mightyena, use Dark Pulse!" Enrique commanded. Mightyena jumped forward launching the attack hitting one of the Ursaring directly knocking it backwards.

The second Ursaring growled putting both of its paws together ready for an attack. Enrique recognized it as a Focus Blast and ordered his Pokémon to jump away. Before the Ursaring knew it Lucario suddenly appeared giving a powerful kick to it's back knocking him forward. Enrique smirked knowing that the second Ursaring was down for the count.

But the battle was not over as Mikhail noticed a large shadow cast over where he stood. He shakily turned his head around spotting the last Ursaring ready to attack him and screamed. Enrique spotting this nonchalantly ran forward with Mightyena and Lucario at his side as the two of them both leaped up to defend the guide.

"Lucario use Aura Sphere! Mightyena use Hyper Beam!" Enrique ordered the duo. Both launched their attacks quickly hitting the Ursaring directly as the mighty Pokémon roared in retaliation.

Before Mikhail blinked the Ursaring fell backwards defeated. Lucario and Mightyena stood proudly next to Enrique who without even a bat of his own eyes stepped forward looking over the Ursaring with his Code Gear.

"Well then… I think he fainted."

"Are you kidding me Tovarich!? You knocked him out that's what you did!" Mikhail exclaimed as Enrique shrugged.

"Well yeah that's the truth but Pokémon Trainers tend to say the Pokémon fainted. I don't know, the phrase just got popular all of a sudden especially with my generation. Anyways…"

Enrique looked around at the defeated Pokémon before pressing several key buttons on his Code Gear. Then he reached back into a bag pouch grabbing three tiny Pokéballs before using them to absorb the trio of Ursaring inside successfully capturing them. The Code Gear on his wrist rang signaling that the capture and data were a success. Before Mikhail could speak again Enrique clapped his hands together.

"Alright then Mike, let's go keep on looking for some more Pokémon! You're not tired yet are ya, the journey's just begun!" Enrique said with enthusiasm.

Mikhail fell backwards already tired out from his whole attack ordeal. How this foreigner could do this for a living was beyond this simple man's head. Yet Mikhail still was sure that no matter what he would probably say to argue that they should go back to the nearest village Enrique would no doubt want to continue on.

_Why couldn't he have been some other foreigner?_

And so agreeing to continue on with this Trainer, Mikhail followed Enrique through the snow and storm onward to find more of these Pokémon now in his country. The trio trudged on ahead awaiting their next encounter with any of these new Pokémon of the No Man's Land.

* * *

**Lion: And there you have it. it was short and sweet and tied in to my new fic **_**A Tale of Two Heroes**_**. You could say **_**No Man's Land **_**is set just before Enrique goes to Unova probably a few months before and sometime after he's left another region. This was made to bridge together the universe of Pokémon and **_**A Tale of Two Heroes **_**and the real world seeing as it will be referenced heavily in the story and because it is implied the Main Series games-and it's shared properties- take place in the real world as well.**

**The main theme was Pokémon Migration which we do in fact see a lot in the Pokémon series main games like Generation IV and V. But what really got this off was the references to real world locations made by characters in Pokémon since Generation I like with certain characters such as Fantina speaking French (English in the Japanese version I believe), Pokedex entries describing the Artic, and even a shot of Mewtwo at the end of the special **_**Mewtwo Returns **_**in what looks to be New York City. The setting in **_**No Man's Land **_**was picked as it was mentioned by a Silph Company worker during Team Rocket's takeover though he incorrectly states Russia's No Man's Land is in Tiski where he was sent to work. Actually it is the Sakha Republic in Siberia, literally Russia's Far East which is all of the north of Asia. It's a wild place and was a perfect location for the setting of Pokémon appearing.**

**Review please if you liked or just favorite. And look out for Part II to this little series called **_**Rough Riders **_**and Chapter 2 of **_**A Tale of Two Heroes**_**!**


End file.
